I'm Real
by Kaho
Summary: Sasuke menatap tangan terulur Sakura di hadapannya. Dia tidak mau. Bukan bukan. Dia merasa gengsi untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura, tangan dari wanita yang menyebalkan, tangan dari wanita yang sudah ia sakiti sejak dulu. "Nah bocah, aku akan berbicara dengan Nona Tsunade. Kau bersedia tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara?" tanya Sakura.


**Title: I'm Real**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Rate: Fiction M**

**Disclaimer: Always Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Kontent dewasa! OOC, Lemon nanggung, Typo(s). Anak dibawah 17+ harap menyingkir dengan tertib. Jika tidak Suka, silahkan juga menyingkir.**

* * *

"Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi begini?!" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tangan mungilnya meraih kimono putih yang nyaris saja jatuh karena tersangkut, celana yang dipakainya pun entah dimana tadi jatuhnya. Tinggal kimono putih itulah yang membungkus kulit pucatnya walau beberapa kali ia sempat akan kehilangannya karena tersangkut ranting-ranting yang ia lewati. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menapaki jalan tanpa alas. Mata kelam itu mengilatkan rasa sebal atas kejadian yang menimpanya kali ini. Alis matanya bertautan. Berani-beraninya si bedebah itu membuatnya seperti ini. Bahkan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo juga tidak mengenalinya. Terlebih dia sekarang hanyalah 'manusia' biasa yang tak memiliki apapun termasuk cakra.

Kedutan terasa berdenyut-denyut di pelipis kanannya tatkala ia sadar bahwa kini ia berada tepat di depan gerbang. Pintu masuk desa yang sengaja ia tinggalkan 4 tahun lalu demi ambisi untuk membalas dendam. Bolamata hitam besar itu menyipit saat melihat wanita pink berlari kearahnya. Bukan bukan! Bukan kearahnya, melainkan berlari kearah gerbang. Sakura-chan ya? Dia sedang ada misi rupanya.

"Ah?" gadis itu menengok ke sosok kecil di depan gerbang dengan hanya berbalut kimono putih yang lusuh. "Kau dari mana anak kecil?" tanya Sakura sembari berjongkok di depan anak kecil berambut raven yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Atau lebihnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal. Wanita yang selalu menyebalkan, selalu berisik jika di sampingnya.

"Sebal." Kata si raven cilik.

"Eh? Hahaha." Sakura tertawa geli mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil anak itu, "Suaramu menggemaskan sekali." Katanya lagi sembari mengusap rambut jabriknya dan menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipi pucat sang anak.

Huh! Rupanya Sakura tak mengenali dirinya.

"Sasuke~"

Mata hitam itu menoleh segera kearah perempuan bermahkota pink yang sedari tadi berjongkok di hadapannya. Matanya menatap langsung mata sang emerald yang bercahaya sangat terang itu. Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Rambut, mata, sikap. Semua yang kau miliki mirip sekali dengannya." Kata Sakura tanpa melepaskan pipi pucat itu. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Selama ini ternyata Sakura sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Senang rasanya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum namun dengan cepat juga dia menggeleng tak beraturan.

"Sa-sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Hinata berlari kearahnya. "Iya, ada apa Hinata?"

"Nona Tsunade bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan ini. Katanya keadaan di desa tanah sudah stabil. Sudah ada ninja medis yang di turunkan ke sana. Jadi kau tidak perlu kesana lagi." Kata gadis indigo itu.

"Begitukah?" Sakura terlihat agak kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah sebulan ini ia hanya mendapatkan misi yang enteng-enteng saja. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri 'Sakura-chan... Ninja medis?'

"A—no dia siapa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengangkati kimono putihnya yang selalu jatuh.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya lalu menatap kearah Sasuke. "Entah. Saat aku bertemu dengannya dia sudah berdiri sendiri."

"Maaf, tapi dia mirip dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sangat hati-hati mengingat bahwa Sakura sangat sensitif dengan kata tersebut.

"Boleh tidak ya..." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya, "Boleh tidak ya untuk sementara dia tinggal di tempatku?"

"Entahlah Sakura-chan. Kelihatannya dia sedang kabur atau semacamnya sampai bajupun ia tak punya. Sepertinya kau harus membicarakannya dengan Nona Tsunade. Mungkin ia akan memberimu jalan keluar."

"Kau benar Hinata."

Sasuke menatap tangan terulur Sakura di hadapannya. Dia tidak mau. Bukan bukan. Dia merasa gengsi untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura, tangan dari wanita yang menyebalkan, tangan dari wanita yang sudah ia sakiti sejak dulu.

"Nah bocah, aku akan berbicara dengan Nona Tsunade. Kau bersedia tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara?" tanya Sakura.

Tangan kecil Sasuke perlahan terulur, membiarkan tangan hangat besar itu menggandengnya dengan lembut. Entah perasaan apa ini. Sasuke pun tak mengerti. Semua orang menatapi Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dengan siapa ia berjalan sekarang. Tentu saja dengan wujud anak kecil yang tingginya hanya sekitar kurang dari 90cm tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya, termasuk 'mantan-mantan' sahabatnya. Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan, sesekali mendongak dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa mendengar cerita Hinata tentang kencannya dengan Naruto.

Si Naruto itu tidak menyukai Sakura lagi? Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Hinata. Dasar Naruto jorok, pantas saja dia tidak menyukai Sakura lagi. Hinata sendiri jauh lebih seksi dari Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri sendiri di samping pintu tempat hokage kelima bekerja. Sudah sejak sekitar sepuluh menit ia berdiri di sini menunggu Sakura keluar. Apa? Menunggu?

"Kau yakin dia bukan mata-mata musuh?" tanya Tsunade sambil memutar kursinya dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Ya, saya yakin nona. Sepertinya dia hanya bocah tersesat."

Tsunade kembali memutar kursinya dan menatap Sakura lekat. "Biarkan bocah itu masuk."

Sakura membungkuk kemudian berjalan kepintu untuk menjemput Sasuke kecil. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sambil kedua tangannya nyincingin kimono, bocah itu menatap Tsunade dengan sangat tidak sopan membuat nenek pirang itu mendelik kearahnya. "Kenapa kau selalu berhubungan dengan orang yang terlihat menyebalkan seperti ini, Sakura?" kata Tsunade sembari membanting punggungnya untuk bersandar. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana Nona Tsunade?"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, "Hanya sampai kau berhasil menemukan orang tuanya."

Sakura berjingkat girang, dengan cepat perempuan bubble gum itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Sasuke yang hanya bisa menjangkau kurang dari enam puluh senti meter itu terjatuh karena tak sanggup mengimbangi lari Sakura. Sasuke menepuk nepuk kimono dan mukanya yang terkena serpihan tanah, sedangkan Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia meminta maaf berulang kali namun hanya disambut dengan wajah datar dan dengusan sebal.

"Nah bocah. Untuk sementara kau tinggal di sini bersamaku." Kata Sakura sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas.

Sasuke menerawang sekeliling. Apartemen Sakura pertama kali ia menginap di rumah seseorang, apalagi seorang wanita. Ruangan yang terlalu manis pikirnya, hampir seluruh ruangan bercat pink. Sprei, sarung bantal, juga selimut berwarna pink. Sementara Sakura sedang sibuk di kamar mandi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja kecil di samping ranjang, ia meraih bingkai yang berdiri di sana. Sasuke menatap lekat orang-orang di foto itu, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan dirinya. Ia meletakkan bingkai itu kembali ke tempatnya lalu membuka laci di meja tersebut. Diary? Dasar wanita. Sasuke mendengus geli sambil mengangkat diary bercorak bunga Sakura kemudian membacanya. Sasuke kembali mendengus geli saat membaca tulisan-tulisan Sakura yang hanya penuh dengan kesebalannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke membuka halaman buku itu satu persatu hinggan ia menemukan fotonya yang sedang berlatih teknik api sewaktu kecil. Sejak kapan Sakura mendapatkan foto ini?

'_Keren bukan? Aku selalu melihatnya berlatih. Setiap hari menontonnya tanpa ia sadari. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberi support dari dekat. Aku takut Sasuke-kun akan merasa terganggu. Katanya aku ini menyebalkan hehehe.. Foto ini pun aku ambil setelah ia berhasil melakukan teknik apinya. Keren! Begitulah yang ada dibenakku kala itu. Saat keluarga Sasuke-kun tewas di bantai, aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku mencarinya kesana kemari, hingga di tempat latihan sinilah aku melihatnya melompat ke itu ku pikir Sasuke-kun akan mati, aku ikutan loncat dan membawa Sasuke-kun yang tak sadarkan diri. Aku menekan dadanya berulang kali, namun Sasuke masih diam saja. Takut. Dan aku putuskan untuk memberinya nafas buatan. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke-kun mulai sadar, dan aku pun segera melarikan diri.'_

Sasuke kembali membalik halaman di buku itu dan meraba foto yang hanya bergambar jalan dengan tempat duduk bersemen di pinggirnya. (Ingat kan tempat duduk dimana Sasuke membaringkan Sakura saat dia hendak meninggalkan desa?)

'_Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku ini memang benar-benar lemah. Pantas saja Sasuke-kun tidak mau bersamaku. Walau akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, Sasuke-kun masih bersikap acuh tak untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke-kun bilang kalau aku menyebalkan. Aku mengambil gambar ini setelah Naruto dan kawan-kawan- mengejarnya. Kami-sama, bawalah mereka pulang dengan selamat.'_

Dengusan yang sejak tadi terdengar kini tak ada lagi. Mata hitamnya masih terus membaca tulisan-tulisan tangan Sakura.

'_Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun aku kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Namun dia berbeda dengan Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal selama ini. Dia menyeramkan.'_

"Tidak sopan namanya kalau membaca diary seseorang tanpa ijinkan?" Sakura menyahut diarynya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci. "Nah sekarang biar aku mandikan kau."

Sasuke bergidik saat mendengar kata-kata 'mandikan' yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng kuat, namun Sakura terlanjur menanggalkan kimononya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Merah semerah merahnya wajah Sasuke saat dengan santai Sakura menggosok punggungnya. Kedua tangannya mengatup, menutupi tempat tervitalnya. Kalau Sakura sadar bahwa yang dimandikan adalah Sasuke mau di kemanakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

Sakura menggendong Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sendiri merangkul leher Sakura. Sesekali ia mencium bau wangi Sakura yang sangat lembut. Saat-saat seperti ini mengingatkan dia pada sosok ibu yang telah lama pergi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memeluk leher Sakura erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di leher jenjang itu sambil menghirup aroma strawberry.

Sakura meletakkan Sasuke di kasurnya sedang ia sibuk mencari-cari baju yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menutup almarinya dengan tatapan kecewa. Tak ada baju untuknya sepertinya.

Tok tok tok—kreekk

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Ah orang itu kan? Laki-laki yang ikut bersama Sakura saat mengejarku. Dasar tidak sopan!

Sakura menghampiri Sai yang masih stei di jendela. "Sai, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan baju untuk anak yang baru kau pungut –tau dari Tsunade. Dan aku membawakan ini." Sai menyodorkan setangkai bunga matahari dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

Sakura menerima bunga itu diiringi tawa kecil, "Kau membaca buku apalagi Sai?"

Sakura berjalan menjauh diikuti Sai. "Kakashi-sensei memberiku buku baru. Tentang mendapatkan hati wanita."

Jawaban Sai itu kontan membuat alis Sasuke bertautan. Bocah ini mencoba merayu Sakura rupanya. Tapi Sakura sendiri kelihatannya tidak merasa risih dengan jawaban tadi. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang merasa begitu sebal.

"Sakura." Suara kecil itu menyeruak dan memotong pembicaraan antara Sai dan Sakura, Sakura menepuk jidatnya lalu mengambil baju dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini baju untukmu. Ganti baju di kamar mandi sendiri ya?" Sakura mengacak rambut hitam basah tersebut.

Sasuke segera melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya. Dari dalam ia mendengar kedua orang itu tertawa. Sasuke mengintip dari balik pintu. Menatap dua orang itu dengan sebal, apalagi Sakura sampai tertawa lepas seperti ini. Kok rasanya aneh begini. Sejak kapan ia menaruh rasa suka padanya? Sasuke lalu keluar dan duduk di ranjang sambil melihat mereka yang masih tetap asyik mengobrol.

"Ano Sakura-san, aku ingin bertanya tentang buku baru yang diberikan Kaka-sensei kemarin." Sai merogoh kantung ninjanya, "Yah.. sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di kamar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok datanglah kemari." Kata Sakura.

Sai mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih Sakura-san. Besok aku akan kesini lagi."

Sai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari jendela tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Tidak sopan!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, ia menutup jendelanya kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang bersungut-sungut. "Namanya Sai. Dia pemuda yang baik kok."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. Dasar Sakura.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bingung, benar juga karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan 'mantan' teman lama Sasuke tak pernah berpikir akan memakai nama apa. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke kebingungan segera menyentuh dahi Sasuke membuat bocah pucat itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau... apa kau lupa ingatan?"

Langsung saja Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura berfikir, "Bagaimana kalau kuberi nama Sora?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sano?"

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. Sasuke lalu melompat dan menuding foto dirinya di bingkai tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bergeming, "Kau mau memakai namanya?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menjawab. Setidaknya kalau seperti ini Sakura tidak akan sadar kalau dia adalah Sasuke yang asli.

"Baiklah Sasuke." Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura, tangannya mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pipi pucatnya di hinggapi rona merah.

-kruuuuuk~~-

Sasuke memegangi perutnya. Sialan nggak banget seorang Uchiha sampai kelaparan seperti ini. Apalagi setelah bunyi memalukan itu Sakura tertawa. Benar-benar deh. Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke yang menunduk lalu mengajaknya keluar untuk sekedar mengganjal perut dan membeli makan untuk nanti malam. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai anak kecil. Mereka yang awalnya berjalan sendiri-sendirin mendadak Sasuke meraih tangan gadis tinggi itu dan menggandengnya, saat Sakura menengok kebawah Sasuke buang muka. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke sebuah kedai ramen, Naruto yang sedang dalam misi dengan ninja lainnya tak ia jumpai. Sepi rasanya kalau tidak ada si biang kerok di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sakura membungkuk pamit dengan kedua tangan membawa dua mangkuk ramen untuk makan malamnya nanti. Mereka kemudian berjalan pulang.

* * *

Seusai makan malam dan membereskan tempat, Sakura langsung membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memijat-mijat bahunya. Hanya bermalas-malasan seperti ini membuat seluruh badannya sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum menyelesaikan makannya. Sesekali mata hitam itu melirik kearah Sakura yang mulai tidak bergerak. Sudah tidur kah? Ia lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dilihatnya wajah lelah itu telah terlelap dengan damai. Apa dia menyukai gadis ini? Gadis yang selalu dia bilang menyebalkan. Sasuke mengelus pipi kemerahan itu lembut. Kemudian berbalik untuk menyelesaikan makan malamnya sebelum akhirnya dia tidur di samping Sakura tanpa ijin.

Keesokan harinya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat mendengar ayam ayam mulai berkokok, ia menolehkan pandangan dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah terbangun entah sejak jam berapa dan kini sedang melihat kearahnya. Wajah datar itu tidak membuat Sakura risih, ia bahkan rindu dengan tatapan kejam seperti itu.

"Ohayou." Kata Sakura.

"Ohayo." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Setiap kali melihatmu, aku jadi berfikir kalau Sasuke memiliki anak mungkin wajahnya akan mirip denganmu." Kata Sakura, "Ah~ jadi rindu."

"Sasuke itu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke, kesempatan untuknya untuk mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentang dirinya.

"Sasuke itu..." Sakura menatap atap kamarnya, "Kejam!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang suka, tapi dia tetap pergi. Huh!" Sakura mendengus. "Aku bersedia menukar nyawaku jika itu dapat membuatnya kembali."

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Sebesar itukah perasaan Sakura padanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin dia kembali?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum genit, "Aku akan membantu Sasuke membangkitkan klan Uchihanya. Hahaha~"

"..." Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seriusan nih?

Tok tok tok—kreeek

"Ohayou Sakura-san. Ohayou bocah." Sai melompat masuk kekamar Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura segera bangkit sambil mengikat rambut sebahunya keatas. Perempuan pink itu mulai ngomel-ngomel menceramahi pemuda itu karena datang terlalu pagi. Sedang sang pria membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Ya sudahlah. Sai juga terlanjur kesini." Kata Sakura.

Mereka kemudian duduk di atas bantal lantai termasuk Sasuke. "Aku kesini pagi-pagi juga mau mengajak kalian makan bersama-sama." Kata Sai sambil mengeluarkan kotak bento yang isinya lengkap. Mulai Sayur, daging, kacang-kacangan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini Sai." Sakura membuka kotak bento yang di berikan Sai dengan perasaan tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih karena Sakura-san mau membantu aku."

Basa-basi. Pikir Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terus menatap mereka berdua bahkan ketika makan. Giginya gemerutuk saat mengunyah bento pemberian Sai saat melihat Sai memegang tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menggeleng kemudian membenarkan pegangan Sai di tangannya. Sai mengangguk. Sai kemudian membalik halaman berikutnya. Sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sakura ia mulai membacanya kata perkata. Saat itu Sasuke kira ia hanya salah dengar ketika Sai mengucapkan kata 'cium', mata kelamnya menatap mereka berdua tajam. Sai mengangkat tangan Sakura perlahan dan mengecupnya. Bocah Sialan! Dengusanya. Sakura sendiri hanya tertawa karena melihat bibir Sai yang kelewat maju. Sai menggaruk rambutnya merasa malu.

"Selanjutnya apa Sai?" tanya Sakura.

Sai mengamati tulisan-tulisan di bukunya tersebut, "Cium bibir pasanganmu dengan lembut. Begitu tulisannya."

Sakura ngangguk ngangguk. Sasuke semakin menunjukkan wajah sebal kepada mereka. Ingin pergi saja rasanya tapi kalau dia pergi si bodoh ini akan menyentuh Sakura ku lebih,. Apa? Sakuraku? Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Dasar bodoh!

"Hmmm..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari, "Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya sih. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

"Ahh..." Sai menyuarakan rasa kecewanya, "Sakura-san."

"Coba kuingat-ingat. Aku pernah sih melihatnya di film-film." Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sai dan meletakkan di pipinya. "Kau letakkan tanganmu disini dan mulailah mendekatkan wajahmu."

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. "Jangan lurus, miringkan wajahmu!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang secara batin merasa terganggu oleh kelakuan mereka bangkit. Tangan-tangan mungilnya dengan cepat meraih pipi gadis yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan, membawanya dalam ciuman jangka panjang.

"Begitu caranya." Ucap Sasuke datar. Sai ngangguk-ngangguk sedangkan Sakura masih melongo. "Kalau masalah ciuman serahkan padaku saja." Tambahnya.

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Sai.

"Pernah."

"Berapa kali?"

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya."

"Oh." Sai ikutan melongo.

Awal pagi yang menyenangkan untuk Sai, menggairahkan untuk Sasuke, dan Memalukan untuk Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, di buku baru Sai tertulis hal-hal memalukan seperti gigit bibir pasanganmu, gigit leher dan semacamnya. Dan tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sudah hampir se jam yang lalu Sai minta pulang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk di pojokan sambil matanya melirik kearah bocah aneh yang sedari tadi menciuminya. Sasuke tidak berani mendekat, semeter saja ia mendekat, Sakura akan segera mengepalkan tinju dan menjitak kepalanya keras-keras. Sasuke mengelus kepala yang sempat terjitak oleh Sakura. Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura pelan pelan. Mata emerald itu memicing, ia segera mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Dengarkan aku." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Bukannya kau sangat mengharapkan ciumanku?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, sementara Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan datar. Sakura menoleh kearah lain dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Yang aku mau hanya Sasuke-kun."

"Aku Sasuke."

-bletak-

Lagi-lagi kepalan itu melayang dengan sukses dan bersarang di kepala Sasuke, sedang bocah itu hanya bisa mengaduh sambil kedua matanya mengikuti Sakura yang kembali berbaring."Bukan Sasuke kamu bodoh!"

"Kau mau tidur lagi?" tanya bocah kurangajar itu sembari ikut berbaring dan menatap kearah Sakura yang berbaring miring.

Sakura diam, tubuhnya berbalik cepat. Ia tak marah atau semacamnya, ia hanya merasa dipermainkan oleh bocah ingusan itu. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya sambil mendesah penuh penyesalan, apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya. Harusnya Sasuke yang menciumnya, bukannya Sasuke yang palsu.

Sasuke menatap punggung berbalut babydoll motif boneka di depannya. "Sakura-ccccc..." Rasanya sulit untuk mulut Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'Chan' berulang kali Sasuke mencoba mengatakan secara mati-matian namun yang terdengar bukan 'chan' melainkan 'ciacia'.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba mengatakannya sekali lagi, "Sakura—ccchhiiaaan."

"Sakura-san." Terdengar nada protes keluar tepat setelah Sasuke berhasil mengatakannya, "Tidak sopan memanggil yang lebih tua dengan embel-embel 'chan'."

"Aku lebih tua darimu." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus.

"Aku serius Sakura-chan."

Sakura berbalik cepat dan menatap bocah kurangajar yang tidur tepat di sampingnya. Mata emerald terang bertatapan langsung dengan mata si onyx.

Tatap

Tatap

Melotot

Tatap

Melotot

Tatap

Melotot

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan." Sasuke segera membungkus tubuhnya saat urat-urat di wajah gadis merah jambu menonjol semua. Ia tak ingin mendapat jitakan dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Apalagi dia tidak memiliki cakra atau apapun untuk melawan.

* * *

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tubuhnya berguling-guling tak nyaman saat acara tidurnya terusik oleh suara berisik di kamarnya. Ia menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi malam membungkus tubuhnya, masih dalam keadaan mengantuk ia mencoba mengumpulkan sisa nyawa yang masih enggan untuk kembali. Dia menggerakkan bola mata hitam itu dan mendapati gadis seranjangnya sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Sakura-chan, kau sedang apa?" ucap Sasuke, ia kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding diruangan itu, "Ini masih jam 1 pagi."

"Aku harus pergi menjalankan misi." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Pagi-pagi begini?"

"Iya."

"Kapan kau akan kembali."

"Tiga hari lagi mungkin."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusku?"

Sakura bangkit kemudian berjalan kearah Sasuke, "Untuk sementara akan aku titipkan kau pada Naruto, sahabatku."

Sasuke semakin mengeryitkan dahinya, "Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sudah membereskan barangmu."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja."

Sakura menatap wajah bocah didepannya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius, "Jangan main-main. Ini misi bukan untuk anak kecil." Kata Sakura sembari mengelus rambut raven tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang aku lebih tua darimu!" dengus Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melawanku." kata Sakura sebal.

"Itu.. Karena aku kehilangan cakra."

"Huh.. Itu karena kau memang bukan ninja. Kau hanya bocah ingusan yang mirip dengan Sasuke."

Sesaat setelah itu kedua alis bocah tersebut saling bertautan, bola mata hitam itu menatap Sakura sangat sebal. Kenapa cakra dan tubuhnya tidak kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar kalau dia sampai ketemu dengan bedebah Kabuto dia akan menyiksanya habis-habisan.

"Ayo kita pergi kerumah Naru –" Sakura menatap tangan mungil yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mata emerald itu kemudian terangkat dan menatap kedua bola mata berwarna merah milik bocah yang di pungutnya. Sharingan –mata itu. Mata emerald itu masih tak berkedip, rasanya ia mengenali mata itu, mata yang sudah lama ia ingin ia jumpai. Benarkah ia Sasuke? Benarkah yang semua ia katakan sejak tadi malam? Tak terasa buliran-buliran air mengalir dari salah satu sudut matanya diikuti mata lainnya. Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam sambil menatap gadis didepannya yang sudah sesenggukan. Ia tahu bahwa cakranya mulai kembali lagi.

"Sasuke..." desis Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang ia segera melepaskan tangan Sakura, "Akhirnya sepertinya cakraku sudah sedikit kembali."

"K—kau beneran Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura langsung menubruk tubuh bocah itu, tangannya dengan kuat mencengram pundak yang berakhir dengan Sasuke tiduran di kasur karena dorongan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, "Sudah ku bilang begitu kan?"

"Sa—sasuke kuun hiks~"

* * *

Sakura memunggungi tubuh Sasuke, ia tak berani melihat tubuh polos yang sebenarnya selalu hadir di mimpinya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tak bergeming, ia menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Sumpah demi apapun Sasuke tak pernah menyangka Sakura akan melihat tubuhnya mengembang seperti sedia kala yang ngebuat baju yang ia pakai sobek karena tidak muat lagi, sesekali Sasuke melirik gadis yang sedari tadi memunggunginya.

"Sudah lihat?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura bergidik, ia tak berani memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah dan memalukan seperti ini. "A—apa?"

"Aku tanya apa kau tadi melihatnya?"

"Ti—tidak! Aku tidak melihat apa pun saat bajumu sobek dan tubuhmu kembali seperti semula." Sakura segera membungkam mulutnya dan memukul kepalanya berulang kali.

Sasuke mendengus, "Memang sudah lihat ya?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya perlahan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang di lakukan pemuda raven tersebut. Mata emerald itu menatap pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk dengan posisi miring, ia terus menatapnya. Mengagumi setiap lekukan yang terpahat akibat latihan yang rutin. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung pinggang yang ia lihat hanya kulit putih bersih yang selama ini ia mimpikan.

"Sudah cukup untuk melihatku sedari tadi?"

"Ah?" Sakura tersentak, ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya seperti semula, "Ano.. Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

Pipi Sakura mendadak menjadi semakin merah ketika ia mengingat ciuman yang di berikan Sasuke kemarin, "Jadi sebelum aku kau pernah mencium siapa saja."

"Kenapa kau ingi tahu?"

Deg!

"A—aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kau sendiri sudah berciuman dengan berapa orang?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Yang kemarin adalah ciuman pertamaku." Suara Sakura sedikit memelan, merasa malu karena sudah sebesar ini dia baru sekali ciuman, "Apa ciuman pertamamu itu dengan Karin?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap perempuan berambut pink yang masih membelakanginya. Namun kini kepalanya menunduk. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalau begitu benar ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kau jatuh cinta dengan Karin ya? Karin cantik sih. Jadi tidak heran juga jika—"

Sakura menoleh saat merasakan tangan besar itu mencengkeram pergelangannya. Mata hijau itu menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama, pipi pemuda itu terlihat berubah warna. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai Karin. Ugh! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sesak menghampiri dadanya.

"Hahaha~ ternyata Sasuke-kun menyukai Karin ya?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, ia tertawa pahit. Namun tetap saja buliran kristal itu mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tawa yang Sakura perlihatkan berubah menjadi sesenggukan yang dia tahan, kepalanya menunduk hingga dagunya menempel didadanya.

"Perempuan yang pertama aku cium adalah kau!"

Sakura mendongak melihat paras tampan yang sedang menghadapnya, matanya tak berkedip setelah Sasuke mengatakannya. "Lebih tepatnya kau yang menciumku." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan membelakangi Sakura, "Kau yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendesah panjang ketika yang ia dengar dari mulut Sakura hanyalah 'eh eh'. "Waktu aku tenggelam bukankan kau yang memberiku nafas buatan?"

Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk, "Tapi ciuman keduamu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang kau pernah berciuman tiga kali?"

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, ia merangkak mendekati punggung pemuda jangkung tersebut, "Apa dengan Karin?" Sakura menarik-narik selimut yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menutupi bagian tervitalnya, "Jadi dengan Karin? Sasu—"

Cup~

Sakura terdiam cukup lama saat merasakan benda lembut itu menekan bibirnya. Mata emerald itu menatap mata yang sedang terpejam di hadapannya, tangan kekarnya menahan pinggang ramping gadis tersebut dan membawanya untuk berhimpitan, sedangkan tangan lainnya menahan tangan kurus yang sedari tadi mencoba menarik selimut yang ia pakai.

"Ciuman keempat kita." Desis Sasuke dibibir merah yang baru saja di kecupnya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya membenahi selimut yang hampir copot.

Sedangkan Sakura masih cengok, tubuhnya masih terdiam kaku. Keempat? Kita? CIUMAN KEEMPAT KITA? KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Sasuke menatap ngeri kearah perempuan didepannya yang sedang megap-megap entah karena apa. "Kau tidak percaya?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Sasuke mendesah.

"Lupakan saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik selimutnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Sasuke-kun!" dengus Sakura.

"Kau mau menjalankan misi kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh! Baiklah!" kata Sakura sambil mencibir, saat hendak meninggalkan ranjangnya pemuda itu meraih lengannya dan menariknya kedalam selimut.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat wajahnya menyentuh dada bidang si pemuda yang telanjang itu. Suara detak jantung Sasuke seirama dengan miliknya. Bahkan milik Sasuke terdengar lebih cepat. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan mencoba melihat wajah pemuda itu. Namun Sasuke segera menundukkan wajahnya kembali dan menumpukan ujung dagunya di rambut pink tersebut. Sakura mendngus sebal, namun ia segera tersenyum saat pemuda itu memeluknya dengan lebih erat, Sakura mencium aroma maskulin yang menguap di dalam selimut itu. Aroma yang tidak pernah berubah, bau Sasuke-kun memang yang paling dia inginkan. Persetan dengan misi yang di berikan oleh hokage. Dia tidak ingin pergi! Dia ingin tetap disini. Berdua bersama Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya juga tubuh Sakura saat ia mendengar dengkuran halus. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat badannya untuk sekedar mengintip wajah gadis yang sedari tadi di pelukannya. Ia menyampingkan rambut merah muda yang tergerai dan hampir menutupi wajah manis yang sedang terlelap dalam damainya. Sasuke lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali sambil meletakkan lengannya di dahinya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain masih memeluk Sakura. Benar-benar deh. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini. Sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu dia menyukai perempuan menyebalkan ini. Hanya saja saat itu dengan bodohnya ia malah memilih untuk membalas dendam.

* * *

Sakura mendorong keranjang belanjaannya di supermarket terdekat di desa. Tangannya berulangkali mengambil keperluan untuknya juga untuk Sasuke-kun. Tak lupa juga ia membelikan beberapa buah tomat untuk pemuda pujaannya. Membelikan beberapa baju juga dan celana dalam tentunya. Sakura sempat berblushing ria saat memilih celana dalam untuk Sasuke.

Sakura menjinjing belanjaanya untuk kembali kerumah. Ia bahkan tidak merasa takut saat pagi tadi Tsunade memarahinya habis-habisan karena menolak misi yang sudah di berikan. Ia malah merasa senang, yah tentu saja senang karena bisa bersama-sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memutar gagang pintunya dan mulai masuk kedalam, didapatinya Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kasur. Kemana dia pergi?

Brak!

Sakura terjingkat kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di tengah pintu kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk pink yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Sasuke menatap datar kearah gadis yang sedang memeluk plastik berisi belanjaan itu. Dengan langkah cepat dan berat Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Sakura, mengurung gadis itu dekat dengan dirinya. Harum strawberry tercium sangat jelas. Mata onyxnya melirik kebawah, kearah gadis yang sedang mendongak melihatnya dengan mata yang terlihat sangat indah, kedua alisnya terangkat. Dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Pipinya yang kemerahan itu tercetak celas di matanya. Sasuke menatap lekat gadis manis yang dia kira telah meninggalkannya karena misi. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menjauhkan diri dari perempuan merah jambu yang sekarang menatapnya dengan kecewa.

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah masam Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat plastik belanjaan dan membawanya kedapur diikuti Sakura. Sakura yang masih merasa sebal karena dia kira Sasuke akan menciumnya melemparkan pakaian dan celana dalam kekepala Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik sambil memungut kaos serta celana pendek yang dilempar tadi, juga celana dalamnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di meja dapur dan segera melorotin handuk pinknya, kontan saja Sakura langsung melotot. Sasuke masih menyeringai sambil memakai baju yang Sakura belikan. Sakura sendiri segera lari keluar dari dapurnya. Sasuke tertawa.

"Astaga~" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dipipi yang sedang memerah itu.

Bruk

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Namun matanya tak sanggup melihatnya secara langsung entah karena apa. Mungkin karena malu, karena dia sempat melihat barang milik Sasuke. ARRRGGHHH! Memalukan!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Sasuke sambil menyentil kepala merah jambu itu.

Sakura meringis, kemudian melirik kearah pemuda raven yang sepertinya sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun." Kata Sakura.

"Bohong!" Sasuke menarik pipi merah itu.

"Adududududuh~" Sakura merintih.

"Lalu kenapa pipimu semerah ini."

Sakura yang sedang mengaduh-aduh itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menarik pipinya dengan kasar. Berulang kali ia coba menggigit pergelangan tangan pemuda pucat itu, namun pemuda itu malah menarik pipi yang satunya. Sakura memegang kedua tangan besar itu mencoba melepaskannya dari kedua pipi yang semakin melar itu. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan besar itu dan sekali dorong Sasuke sudah terjerembab ke kasur. Kini giliran Sakura yang tertawa.

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Sakura.

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Kau hanya akan menggangguku." Sakura mencibir.

* * *

"Sasuke! Aku kira kau tipe orang pendiam dan bukan tipe orang pengganggu!" Dengus Sakura saat tangan pucat itu merangkul perutnya erat.

"Hn? Aku tidak pernah bilang aku bukan tipe orang pengganggu."

"Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa masak?" gerutu Sakura.

"Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu karena tadi pagi kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku."

"Akh~" Sakura sedikit melenguh saat Sasuke bermain di sekitar lehernya, menggigitnya berulangkali dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin berat, juga sentuhannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kadang tangannya meremas-remas pinggangnya. Kadang ia menelusupkan tangannya kebalik kaos merah yang sedang ia pakai, tidak hanya sekedar mengelus kulit halus di baliknya melainkan menyusup lebih keatas.

"Ah~" Sakura sedikit memaksa untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pria itu saat Sasuke menyentuh bagian atasnya. Namun Sasuke tak lantas langsung melepaskannya, ia membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dan segera melahap bibir merah yang sedari tadi meracau. Membungkamnya dalam ciuman jangka panjang. Terkadang ia menggigit-gigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Menelusupkan lidahnya dan mencicipi rasa manis yang disuguhkan.

Kedua tangan Sakura menumpu pada dada bidang pemuda yang sedang menjamahi tiap rongga mulutnya. Benda berlendir itu semakin liar menelusup sampai kedalam. Meski pun pelan Sakura mencoba mengimbangi permainan Sasuke. Ciuman yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama itu terpaksa berhenti karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke mengelus pipi pink di hadapannya, mengecupnya lembut kemudian beralih turun keleher jenjangnya. Sakura kembali mendesah saat Sasuke menggigit lembut lehernya, sembari tangannya mengangkat kaos merah dan menanggalkannya secepat kilat.

Kedua tangan Sakura menyilang menutupi kedua bukit kembarnya. Merasa tak nyaman karena sedari tadi Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu dari benda yang masih terbungkus bra berwarna hitam. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dan membawanya keluar dapur, meletakkannya di kasur dan kembali menciumi bibir merah menggodanya.

Bunyi kecipak yang di hasilkan dari kedua bibir yang sedang bertarung itu menggema di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar. Sambil terus mencumbu bibir Sakura, perlahan Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya untuk mengalung di lehernya.

"Ah~" Sakura memaksa melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa tangan besar itu mengatup di salah satu payudaranya. Meremasnya dengan lembut, terkadang memintir putingnya.

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium bagian atas dada Sakura, ia lalu menarik keatas bra hitam itu, membuat payudara berukuran sedang itu menyembul keluar. Payudara yang bergerak naik turun seirama dengan nafas berat itu begitu menggiurkan, apalagi puting susu yang mengeras sedari tadi. Sasuke menjilati kulit payudara itu, memutar lidahnya di puting berwarna pink kemerahan. Sesekali Sakura memekik saat Sasuke menggigit puting payudaranya. Mendesah keras saat dengan tiba tiba Sasuke mnegulum dan menghisap payudaranya kuat.

"Ah~~ AH~~" Sakura medongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam sangat erat saat merasakan sensasi yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura menegang di sertai dengan lenguhan panjang. Sasuke mendengus geli saat melihat ekspresi klimaks yang di tunjukkan Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Sakura dan menyandarkannya di dadanya, kedua kaki putih itu di letakkan di kedua belah bahunya.

"Ahhhh~~"

Belum sembuh benar dari orgasme pertama, Sakura kembali menggelinjang saat sesuatu menyentuh bagian intimnya, ia berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Rok pendek yang ia pakai sudah tersibak meninggalkan hanya celana dalam, Sasuke sendiri masih sibuk bermain di bagian intim itu dengan jarinya. Dia menggosok-gosok daging kecil yang menonjol itu, memijitnya dan sesekali memintirnya. Sakura sendiri semakin mendesah-desah, ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya berulangkali. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengijinkannya untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

Tangan pucat itu menarik celana dalam yang menjadi penghalang terakhirnya, dengan sedikit tenaga saja celana itu sudah melayang entah kemana. Sasuke menatap daging lembab dengan aroma khas itu. Jari-jarinya menelusup dan membukanya lebih lebar. Sakura kembali mendesah hebat tatkala benda basah mulai bergerilya di bagian intimnya. Ia meremas-remas sprei saat benda basah itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya, bergerak-gerak semakin brutal.

Sasuke terus menusukkan lidahnya sejauh yang ia bisa jangkau, sedangkan hidungnya menggesek-gesek tonjolan di ujung vagina Sakura. Desahan menggoda Sakura yang sejak tadi terdengar semakin membakar birahinya sendiri.

Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu menggema suara-suara desahan Sakura saat Sasuke memasuki dirinya, membawanya ke dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Kebrutalan sang Uchiha saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan klimaks membuat Sakura menjerit-jerit menerima setiap hentakan tak beraturan, hentakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Hadehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh kok jadi panjang begini -_- padahal maunya Cuma 2k aje. Nggak nyangka sampe sepanjang ini, mana ceritanya jadinya kayak gini. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke jadi kecil begitu hehe

Yang udah sudi baca sankyuuuu RnR please~


End file.
